


My Deadly Escapades

by UnrealRomance



Series: Modern Girls in Star Wars [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Din is a sweet soft fluffy deadly man, F/M, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Femdom, I am writing this as a reader-insert specifically, I make stories for people like me, Malesub, Might be mentions of sexual violence, Minors do not interact, Modern Girl in GFFA, Modern Girl in Star Wars, No aggressive stereotypes for Din, Reader is a nurturing dom, Reader is attracted to feminine masculine and androgynous people of various genders, Reader-Insert is a badass bounty hunter, There will probably be injuries, and totally mischaracterize him in the process, because I am pissed off that the others I'm reading keep making Din, bisexual/pansexual/omnisexual reader, but I like femdoms so...., but nothing graphic, for instance saving women from rapists might happen, honestly if he WERE a dom I'd still make him soft and cuddly, into a racist stereotype, modern girl in the galaxy far far away, she's genderqueer like all my female characters, so be ready for those descriptions, so fuck it I'll make my own, sort of a slow burn but not really, sorta - Freeform, they don't know what's going on, this means Din is a sub, with high dom energy, yes - Freeform, you'll see what I mean when you get here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: Finding yourself somewhere familiar and alien, you try to eke out an existence like you would any other place.As one might expect, it was mind-numbing and soul crushing. So you decide to do something else with your life. And that's how you end up meeting him.(For those who haven't read me, just to let you know, this doesn't have the usual reader-insert tropes and it will be treated like any story with an OC. The main character has a set background that is kind of hazy for the purposes of projecting your own history in there but I can't stand reading reader-inserts that have no actual character so...this is my style.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Modern Girls in Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004112
Comments: 30
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1: The Past

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ:  
> Before we begin, I have to tell you that [this kind of text] is commentary like making an aside-- it only shows up in this chapter, I think. This is the only chapter about the past, setting up the character and their backstory, etc.
> 
> And (italicized text in parentheses) denotes past conversations. Memories, memories of dialogue. So if you see it crop up in the story again, the character is remembering something.
> 
> Thoughts are 'italicized text inside apostrophes'.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few weeks of this life? That was enough for you. You were _done_ before you'd even really gotten started.

Drifting around the edges of society on a small backwater planet, doing jobs that no one else wanted to do so you could earn the credits to survive…it was too much like back home on earth. You wanted to live another way, any other way.

So when you'd seen a man walking around one day and realized you'd seen postings for him on the bounty boards…well, you saw your opportunity.

Lots of credits for such a small thing. Or rather, a small thing for most Bounty Hunters, you had supposed. You yourself had no combat training or weapons at the time, but…you _had_ had an an idea for how to swing it.

Now, you weren't much to look at after weeks of running yourself ragged. Just remembering how terrible you looked makes you cringe in pain, sometimes. Still, what few credits you had left after some crucial purchases, you spent on making yourself presentable. A shampoo and haircut job done by the lady at the salon was first if you recall correctly. She was Zeltron and seemed to approve of your choice to put grooming above eating.

You'd never much liked her and that attitude, but you supposed that it must be kind of the same as back on earth. Maybe she'd been brainwashed by the media here, you don't know enough about it to know. So you just behaved politely and felt bad for her 'appearance first' mentality for a minute- and then got on with your life.

It wasn't really your business if other people have issues with their self-image or if they want to look pretty instead of being well-fed or what-have-you. So you let it go and left.

After that, you just had to choose some of the clothes in your closet that were less dirty and threadbare than the ones you usually wore. [You liked to wear them down till they're useless and then cut them into rags.]

As far as 'pretty' human or human-like girls on this planet with a number-name that you can never remember goes… you and the Zeltron were basically it. [Or so you thought.]

There are females but they're not of the Human species. And the ones that are, are very old or are children or married. And there are a _lot_ of single human men here. Human-like species, as well. _A lot_ of them.

So when you'd walked into the bar your decided upon Quarry had decided to take his ease in, you were like a beacon in a room filled with nothing but aliens, married women and old men drinking and playing Dejarik.

You just didn't know that was going to be the case until you started getting multiple requests for dances and many different men buying you drinks. In the end you had to leave the Cantina just to get some air. Though before you left, you made sure to make eye-contact with your Quarry and grimace on your way out.

And predictably, he followed you out.

A friend of yours from back in your own universe had told you about that trick. Making eye contact and silently pleading for help or making your displeasure with the situation you're in known, activates a mans' need to be the hero and 'get the girl'.

Personally, you think it's kind of messed up, but since you're bagging and tagging him anyway, what does it matter? If he were the kind of guy to help a girl out of trouble, it might've made you feel bad, but…in the end, that wasn't the case.

( _Hey there Darlin'_ ,) he'd drawled with a deep voice. ( _You looked mighty stuffy in there. Anywhere else I can take you?_ )

You'd internally cringed at the fact that he wasn't even trying to hide that he was picking you up. He could've taken it slow, but no…

Didn't he pick up on the fact that you were supposedly uncomfortable because so many men were hitting on you? No, no he did not. Or if he did, he didn't care.

You no longer felt guilty for using an underhanded tactic on him. You hate it when men take cues any way they want and ignore everything else. You made eye contact and nothing else mattered to him.

Not even for the purposes of _manipulating you_. And that's what really burns you up. Not only was he a jackass, he was also an ignoramus and you just can't _stand_ those.

An ignoramus doesn't just not notice, they _choose_ not to notice.

( _You know, I think I know just the place?_ ) you'd said brightly with a coy little smile. ( _So long as we're clear that this is a one-time offer?_ )

You'd decided to go with the 'I escaped the bar because those men wanted dates and not just meaningless sex' interpretation because he seemed like the kind of guy to accept that.

( _Oh that sounds just_ _ **perfect**_ _, beautiful,_ ) he'd said and held out his arm.

Really, you'd almost have found him charming… he was _nearly_ bearable.

Sad, how terrible his personality actually was. He knew how to compliment his partner, even if he thought you were only going to sleep together. Not to mention he communicated what he wanted, and was very polite about it-

If only he'd actually paid _attention_. But no. He was a criminal _and_ a crappy date.

He never expected you to have a little finger glove with sleeping poison on it- which you immediately stuck in his mouth after he kneeled for you.

It was on your thumb and it's basically undetectable.

You'd saved up all your money for weeks because you wanted a better job- you just never would've imagined that you'd be buying a tool for knocking a man unconscious in order to claim a bounty. Not back then.

Couldn't even buy a new outfit and could barely afford a haircut after you bought this 'weapon'.

Really you were so sad. He took direction so well, too. You didn't have to kiss him even once to get him on his knees, he was practically panting for you the instant you put your thumb to his lips…

Ugh, why do you have the worst luck!?

You were even able to get him so hot under the collar before you'd even _gotten_ home to the little shack you rent- you barely had to do anything but suggest things in a roundabout manner and his eyes were going smoky and he was licking his lips.

You've always loved men who reacted well to that kind of thing. The ones who could appreciate subtlety and poetry in sexual actions. Sensuality.

He went down a few moments after you'd stuck your thumb in his mouth. Almost instantly he'd just keeled over after sucking your thumb into his mouth and laving his tongue all over it.

You'd needed to wash your hands, badly- but it had to wait. The sleeping drug only lasts an hour on a full-grown healthy human and if he was particularly immune to poisons, it might not even last fifteen minutes- so you knew at that point that it was all about being _efficient_ and _fast_.

So you immediately cuffed him and threw him over your shoulder after divesting him of all his belongings.

It took maybe twenty minutes to get to the Cantina on the other side of town walking with a heavy man over your shoulder but you couldn't slow down or stop- because you knew if you did, you wouldn't be able to move another step.

There was a secret, hidden entrance to a bounty hunter guild in that Cantina. You'd not been inside before that day, but you'd discovered its existence just a week and a half ago.

You'd had to throw a robe over the guy and yourself and act like you were just an oddly shaped alien. There are two-headed symbiotic beings in the galaxy so it's not like it's impossible.

But everyone basically ignored you because it was a small town on a tiny planet with a bounty-hunter guild meeting place in it and you should've known that people knew not to get involved in shit like this.

It still made you a little disappointed in humanity- but you were also _incredibly_ thankful…so it balanced out.

Didn't take long after you'd dumped him in the middle of the Cantina before someone approached you.

( _Usually bodies are in carbonite when they're brought here, you know that's a deduction on the Bounty, right?_ ) she was a tall woman. Statuesque, beautiful. You hadn't known about her before then, but you'd wanted to know _everything_ about her at that moment.

( _Don't use your pheromones on me_ ,) you'd stated coldly. ( _I'm not Guild and the Bounty's not in Carbonite so I know I only get four hundred credits instead of eight. I'm good with that. I'll get out of your hair if you give me the reduced reward._ )

She'd tilted her head and the pheromones had slowly faded away as she stared at you with slightly-wide eyes. ( _You felt my pheromones but you resisted them so well…and you brought in a bounty without any weapons on you…_ )

Stepping forward, she'd tipped your chin up with her fingertip.

A red-skinned Falleen with almost completely-human features except for her scaled skin and the sharp ridges of her face. And her clawed fingertips- you can feel the point just under your chin…and you'd have shivered if you hadn't been dissociating so hard right then.

Enchantingly beautiful as she was, even without the pheromones, you'd still been intrigued despite your better judgment.

( _You want to join the Guild?_ ) she'd asked. ( _Or is this a one-time gig?_ )

( _It'd be more logical to join, wouldn't it?_ ) you'd asked in return. ( _Even if I only intend to bring in one bounty, and never do anything like this again, the Guild membership itself is worth something._ )

Her lips had curled into a gorgeous grin. ( _Oh, I want to_ _ **play**_ _with_ _you._ )

( _I'm usually the one playing,_ ) you'd replied with a tilt of your head and a lowering of your eyelids. ( _I think we'd just end up fighting over who gets to be on top._ )

She showed her teeth in the next smile. ( _Well that's fun in itself, isn't it?_ )

Then she'd stepped back and crossed her arms. Her very well-toned arms that were exposed by her sleeveless hooded jacket. ( _What I'm_ _ **actually**_ _asking is…will you be of use, to the Guild?_ )

( _As you've noted, I brought in a bounty without a traditional weapon_ ,) you'd said.

The bounty then began to groan on the floor but someone stepped over and sprayed him with Carbonite so it was pretty safe to say he wouldn't be waking up until he'd changed hands again.

( _ **And**_ _I was able to keep a calm head even with a Falleen directing their pheromones at me,_ ) you'd continued. ( _So I think you already have your answer._ )

( _Still, I don't think you've had any training, that might be a big drain on the Guild_ ,) she'd observed.

( _I could get my training elsewhere,_ ) you reply. ( _And leave the Guild out of it._ )

Her eyeteeth poked out in a fanged grin, then. ( _You saying you're gonna use your Credits to not only buy equipment but also pay for your training?_ )

( _There are plenty of low-level bounties and bounty hunters who need partners,_ ) you'd said. ( _I won't need to pay for any kind of lesson if I don't want. Learning on the job is often the best way. And if I do need any kind of training to supplement, that won't be a drain on the Guilds' resources, cause that's what they already do, isn't it?_ )

( _Well. Now you just need a Guild name_ ,) she'd said teasingly. ( _Something that separates the Old you from the New you. It's best if it's menacing or something ordinary. Like Deathblade or Jane Doe. Either way it serves a purpose._ )

You think about it for a moment. ( _Spider._ )

She lifts her eyebrows. ( _That's both menacing and kinda ordinary. Doesn't quite have the effects it needs to._ )

( _I don't want to announce that I'm a Bounty Hunter to everyone, my style of work demands secrecy and subterfuge,_ ) you'd replied. ( _But 'Spider' sounds mysterious enough to belong to an information broker or an assassin- and people can imagine what they like. So long as it's enticing, I can work with it._ )

The Falleen clapped once and turned a grinning face on someone at the back of the Cantina.

A Weequay male lifted a bottle to her in salute and possibly approval.

( _Alright, come with me 'Spider' and we'll get you set up with your credits and your credentials. I'll even throw in the Guild bonus to those Credits to start our relationship off right_ ,) she says. Then winks. ( _And because you're cute_.)

And that's how it started.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to learn to wield a blaster.

A month of almost constant training at the firing range was enough time to at least familiarize yourself with every firearm they had. They rented them out- but they wouldn't work past the bounds of the firing range itself, they were microchipped so nobody'd steal them.

You'd thought privately that people would just have to fry that chip and _then_ leave, but you said nothing about it. It was possible that they had an oversight, but just as likely that even so much as suggesting they had holes in their security might get you chased down for a crime you'd never intended to commit, so…

DC-17 blasters are old, but expensive. And you would accept nothing less.

So you'd bought a couple more low-key weapons, and then rented every single kind of weapon they had at the firing range for a month. A week for each one. Because you couldn't afford a DC-17 if you couldn't bring in _beaucoup_ credits.

Pistol, rifle, shotgun, minigun.

You had no idea why they'd had a minigun, but it was hell trying to figure out how to use it. Especially as it was _wayyy_ too heavy for you. You eventually had to balance it on the top of your foot to fire it and thanked your lucky stars it had no kickback because if you'd ended up having to do that in the middle of a firefight and it _had_ had kickback? It would've broken your foot.

Still need more arm strength and sturdy boots, but at least you know you could do it without shoes for at least fifteen seconds without your arms buckling on you.

That's one advantage that lasers have over slugthrowers. The ease of use.

Oh you're still _getting_ a slugthrower, just in case of surprise Sith or Jedi who are on the run and try to kill you for whatever reason- but when you _do_ get one, it's going to have to be a handgun.

DC-17's were standard issue to the Clones in the Clone Wars and that's basically the only reason you want one but…if you're gonna be stuck in an unfamiliar universe for the rest of your life, you figure it's okay to surround yourself with familiar things.

Once you have enough money, you might just get another and double-fire like Captain Rex.

Hand-to-hand was harder to learn.

You'd had to find someone to teach you, firstly- and you didn't trust most cutthroats to actually teach you anything worth anything for a discount, so you had to do some…flirting.

A few guys and some girls were really into you, but there were people it just wouldn't work on, because even as pretty as you tried to keep your hair and face, dirt and grime spoke to your intense state of poverty.

So the first thing you bought after you got off that rock with the number name you can't remember and started turning in more bounties, was a set of armor.

The Helm was the only piece you spent good money on. You knew you'd have to bring in at least sixteen more bounties to pay for actually good armor- but you could make it _look_ good.

And full-body armor meant to accentuate your curves, but hide the fact that you were incredibly poor- was just what you needed for your seductions to actually work.

You'd bought at least three 'sexy' outfits- but those were for marks. You wanted to _charm_ people into wanting to do things for you, not seduce them. Seduction was for bad guys.

So you flirted, but subtly- and you didn't lead anyone on. You backed off when they tried to flirt back, set clear boundaries and still, they ended up doing whatever you wanted.

Some of them, it was because they thought you might change your mind. Others, really were just into your personality- or rather, the one you showed them.

The real person inside the 'Spider' persona was afraid of everything and socially awkward.

Cosplaying as a functional human being was the only way you could do this job.

You'd gotten the helmet specially designed to look like a Spiders' head. It was all metal, even the eight eyes set into it were made of metal. There was no visor, of any kind. Instead, there were tiny cameras embedded into each 'eye' and your hud constantly displayed everything they saw. You even got peripheral vision because of how far back the eyes went and also the wide angles the cameras were installed in.

The metal itself was cortosis weave. And coppery-gold.

The rest of your cheap-o armor was just slightly blaster-resistant metal and the most comfortable leather you could find.

Plus a flight suit underneath.

You tried to get it as close to a Mandalorian design as possible without actually having it _be_ Mandalorian.

Because their armor was pretty, functional and easily taken off and put back on, for the most part. Compared to other armor, anyway.

And because you're a huge Mandalorian nerd, of course. You've loved them since they first appeared in canon and never looked back.

Depending on where you were going, you'd switch out the flight suit for another color. Dark blue, black, deep red, bright silver- it'd all depend on the circumstances of the job you were going into. And what you'd been seen wearing last.

You've brought in about six bounties at this point. Three were men, two were women and one was an alien you had no idea the gender characteristics for.

And only two were human. That figures.

"We've got…" the local guild leader looks through his collection of pucks. "Hmmm, I know you like Traffickers, I got like two of those."

" _I'll take them,_ " you reply. Your real voice hidden behind a vocoder with a filter. It makes you sound more seductive, lower in pitch with a husky edge from the vocoder itself.

He slides the pucks over and looks through the rest. "I have…oh, one murderer?"

" _I'm not skilled enough to take them down one-on-one and they're not usually easily seduced,_ " you reply flatly.

Murderers tend to have a more highly tuned sense of 'this person means me harm' because they're usually on the run for years in between pucks for their capture.

Learned that the hard way with your fifth bounty when you tried to entice them and ended up having to lure them in plain clothes as their ideal victim- all the way to a junkyard where you crushed them in a trash compactor. Had to really scramble to find a piece of them to take back. Ended up just taking blood samples and…horns.

"Right…we don't want another mess," he says and his face scrunches up a bit. "Promise me if I don't give you another murderer, you won't come back with body soup in the carbonite again?"

" _Things happen. I promise to try to avoid it,_ " you respond.

He shrugs and slides you three more pucks. "Take your pick then."

You look down at them.

Pointing to the first puck, he says, "rapist."

Nodding, you take that one.

Then the second. "This one's difficult to classify, but suffice to say he tends to just be an all-around nuisance wherever he goes and harasses people, though he seems harmless as he doesn't appear to assault them or do any damage."

You take that one too, you can definitely handle someone like that. And they're…well. When people don't actually _do_ anything bad except make others feel unsafe, they tend to get left alone. You need to take these jobs because nobody else will. Turns out most of the Bounty Hunters in play are experienced. Not many newbies break into the business. And when they do…

They don't last as long as you have.

Finally, he points to the last one. "This one is special. I know you won't take it, but I needed to put it on the table just in case because it's a _big_ payout. Says there's a force user on the run."

Your head tilts. " _Jedi? Why would we be hunting them_?" He's right, there's no way in hell you're hunting Jedi. Or Sith. Or anything else even mildly dangerous with the Force added on.

"Not Jedi, not Sith, somethin' else," he says. "Just a force user, probably dodging the Imperial Academy for so long they don't realize they can come out and live honestly. The New Republic just wants information on them, though. I know how Force Users are, they can kill you from a distance and know when they're being watched. So I figured you'd pass."

Nodding slowly, you think about that. " _If it's just information, then I don't have to watch them at all. Give me that one, but give me some time for it. I'll find a way._ "

He seems surprised but nods excitedly. "I thought this might be something only you could do, but I never thought you'd take it. Excellent!"

" _I like that you asked_ ," you drawl seductively and caress his cheek as you stand. The scales on his face would feel _delicious_ against your skin, you think. Then you turn on your heel and leave him cold, last puck in your hand.

You think this is going to be a difficult job, but also interesting. Something to break up the tedium. Not at all dangerous, because…well, you don't even have to go to a planet to find out what's happening on it.

Time to fire up that cheap holocomm that Trandoshan bought for you because he liked how 'spirited and menacing' you were.


	3. Chapter 3

It ended up taking you three weeks just to catch wind of the guy after the first sighting.

You didn't have to go where he was, as you thought. You just had to pay someone to ask around who was on their way out of the little town where he was last seen.

That way, once they'd left, the guy wouldn't sense probing eyes of someone who knew about him. All he'd sense were the townsfolk wondering if that guy found the man he was looking for.

Didn't even have to tell the dude that the man you were looking for was force-sensitive or anything.

Just to had to give his description and ask for the most vague news about him possible. 'He's in the area, he's left, he's living in the town, he's living in the woods'- shit like that.

So long as he doesn't feel hunted, it shouldn't be an issue.

" _Living in a cave_?" the contact asks over holo.

" _Yeah, but I had someone ask around after the places he'd been and he's not Jedi-strong,_ " you inform them. " _He may even be too paranoid and afraid to even effectively use his powers for anything except avoiding detection. If anyone is to approach him, they should do so in a low-key way. Go in civvies, take a gift, leave it for him somewhere with a message about how the New Republic will protect his privacy if he wants to dig in- and not follow if he wants to leave. You absolutely do not want him to see you as a threat. He'll bolt and if the opposite faction picks him up he might even see them as salvation._ "

" _How do you know how strong his abilities are?_ " they ask suspiciously. " _Did he see you?_ "

" _Relax, I didn't even go to the same planet as him and none of the locals even know he's a force user. They think someone was looking for their old uncle,_ " you say. " _And I_ _ **know**_ _because I ask around and there's still people old enough to remember what the Jedi were like. They saw them pick people up and slam them around, and wave a hand and make them forget entire conversations. This guy could barely make people fail to notice him. He's nowhere near Jedi strength._ "

The holoperson nods. You still can't tell what their presentation is. They're all buttoned up in a suit, so you think they're some Senators' attendant.

" _Apologies for my shortness, but we've been trying to find this man for three years,_ " they say.

" _Oh honey you're not shortest person I've spoken to this_ _ **week**_ _, let alone this lifetime._ " You drawl sensually as is your usual wont. " _But like I said, stop chasing him. He probably doesn't even know the Emperor is dead yet because he has to avoid anyone who could tell him about it. Let him discover the New Republic on his own or take it slow. Communicate. And if he runs again, accept that as an answer so he knows you keep your word._ "

They nod slowly. " _I'd suggested we let him be to begin with, but Skywalker is adamant we find all force-sensitives possible._ " Then they sigh. " _I will give him your recommendations. Perhaps if it comes from someone else, he'll finally listen. Here is your payment._ "

He taps the holo on his end and transfers the credits to you on yours.

You use your datapad to store them and portion them out into credit sticks of two hundred apiece. Then you store each stick in a different place in your armor before turning the holo back to view mode.

" _It's all here,_ " you say and allow your voice to husk a little further. " _It was a pleasure doing business._ "

They seem to shift their weight over the holo and fluster a bit, if you can tell that at all. " _I…yes, it was. A great pleasure. Here's hoping it will happen again._ "

You smile behind your helm and allow a practiced giggle to escape. " _Oh I do hope so. Ta~_ "

Then you hang up and take a tally of all available funds.

' _YES!_ ' You internally cheer. ' _I finally have enough for the Armorweave kama and trenchoat!_ '

You've slowly but steadily built up your arsenal over time. You bought the chestpiece you wanted _first_ when you finally had the credits. Then you slowly got every piece of armor interwoven with cortosis.

Since your helmet and chestpiece were already cortosis, you only had the codpiece, thighplates, shinplates, boots, upper arms, lower arms and gauntlets to go.

Which is a lot but if you use a low enough concentration of Cortosis to start off with, it's pretty cheap.

It's also pretty easy to slowly increase the ratio of Cortosis in your armor and any amount at all makes you slightly more resistant to blaster fire and lightsabers.

Right now you'd not die if a blaster hit you but your armor _would_ be ruined. So there's that much protection afforded you.

Your goal is to get up to one-hundred percent eventually. But for now, you've got to get that armorweave coat and kama and hope the extra layers of protection will be enough.

And you still haven't forgotten your blasters. You will get those DC-17's or die trying.

You're trying to buy the middling-expensive stuff first, the blasters next, and then all the cheap upgrades to your armor after that.

Having not often even gotten into a gunfight during your jobs, you don't really _need_ that much protection except on the off-chance someone gets ideas while you're out walking around. And your armor makes you look alien and menacing so you think that will continue to _not_ be a problem, for the most part.

Taking off your helmet, you step close to your closet and look through the meagre belongings you have. Two dresses that you bought at this last stop- the others get donated when you're done using them as you can't be seen around wearing the same thing every time.

Blonde wig, red wig, black wig, brown wig- one of them is _close_ to your actual hair color, but the shade is off and the style is different. Some of them are short and some are long, and it all really depends on the taste of the bounty you're going after.

This was the only puck you'd yet to finish this month- but that didn't mean there weren't more to catch.

You can't use the brown or red wigs again this time around- you'll have to donate them and get different ones in different shades and styles again…

That sleeze who really liked redheads and the woman who wasn't picky but appeared to favor brunettes… they were both equally bad in their own ways but the woman was trickier.

Women always are. They aren't easily led around by their libido.

Even ones that become putty in your hands after a few slow touches and a lingering gaze can notice something wrong about their situation and react quickly.

Because women everywhere are a commodity, especially out in the fringes of space. They have finely honed instincts.

Whether they're a rapist themselves, a serial murderer or something else perfectly terrible- they're still a woman and have grown up as a girl in a galaxy filled with men who wanted to take everything from them.

It sucks how they decided to turn around and hurt others, even knowing what it's like to be hunted and feel unsafe.

Especially that one. She went after other women- would cut them up a little, leave them somewhere bleeding and crying. She'd have fun with them first- dose their drinks or something, then afterwards-

Well let's just say her last victim had barely survived and would never be okay again.

The sleaze who liked redheads had been easy by comparison.

Technically she hadn't counted as a killer, as she hadn't killed anyone yet, but…you're still giving that sleemo Surge a piece of your mind for putting her on the table and calling her a 'serial harasser'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't suppose there's anything I could offer you not to do this?" your quarry asks from beside you on the transport seat.

He's kind of a crybaby so you didn't think wasting carbonite on him was worth the cash it would take to get a refill.

You show him your carbonite sprayer and he shuts up, looking out the viewport to his left.

' _No matter how much armor and weaponry I'm able to afford, I still don't have a ship,_ ' you think to yourself. Caressing your new DC-17 blasters in the holsters on your thighs.

The quarry gulps nervously and shrinks away, getting as small and quiet as he can.

That's fine, you don't want to make conversation with a big baby who peeps on women, anyway. If he starts talking again, you'll just dose him with a fucking dart.

There's a reduction in pay if dangerous cargo isn't in carbonite when you arrive- but for someone like him, the bounty itself is so small it really doesn't matter. They'll toss him in a cell instead of freezing his ass.

You've finally got a full suit of cortosis weave armor and armorweave leather underneath and over it.

Ten percent cortosis is the lowest you can go and still have some protection- while thirty percent armorweave is about the same price and offers about half as much protection as cortosis does. Still, it's flexible and good to use in fabric and leather- better than cortosis, which makes everything super rigid, so…

Your goal now is to tool up the cortosis in every piece of armor up to the same amount that's in your helmet. And that's thirty percent. And to get all the armor weave up to sixty to match the kama.

It's the same style as was worn by the clones in the clone wars, you made absolutely sure to double check everything. The piping and pattern are custom. Gold spiderwebs on the insides and gold piping going around the edges. And the designs of the webs themselves were thin and hard to see unless the light hit them.

The coppery-gold of your armor has also gotten more dark gold as time has gone on. It's pennies to change the color along with the ration of cortosis, so you usually darken it up a bit each time, make it more gold.

For some reason, it just feels right.

Gold and black kind of seem to go with every color you like, so no matter what you change the flightsuit to, it looks stylish and colorful.

The trenchcoat is black with gold buttons. Everything ties together so well.

And your _boots_. Your boots are black leather armorweave with gold cortosis weave metal plates. Knee-high, striking and _sexy_.

You'd always wanted to be sexy, but could never manage it back on earth. You were too…small, cute…baby-faced.

Probably had something to do with the fact that you hated how make-up felt and barely ever wore any.

Now, here, you don't have to wear make-up at all. There's special treatments you can buy to make your skin smooth and glowing- you were even able to get _laser tattoos_ of a general outline on your eyelids so it'd look like you always had a very thin and basic kind of eyeliner on.

If you want a different look, you take out an eye-pencil and you give yourself wings.

Hair treatments too. And now your hair is healthy, without any split ends. That's _never_ been possible for you.

Sure they can be expensive if you're just starting out, but maintenance is pretty cheap.

Your bounty points at the bathroom as if asking to be excused, but you put a hand on his shoulder, turn your head and look him in the eye as well as you can through your cameras. " _You are not leaving my sight and I am not watching you piss and giving you some kind of weird sexual thrill so I guess you'll have to hold it a bit longer._ "

Instead of seductive, now your voice simply sounds menacing.

It's a trick you do with the vocoder. The husky edge turns cold. It's fun to use against assholes like this.

When you sit back in your seat, you notice an odd odor. " _Please tell me you didn't just piss yourself?_ " you growl.

"No! It's gas, the smell is gas!" he says frantically. "It- it's just because the ship is coming into an atmosphe-"

The room we're in shudders.

"See, we're approaching the planet," he says. "Will I be able to pee when we land?"

" _Sure, I'm certain they have a cell with a toilet in it somewhere_ ," you drawl and lean back in your seat. " _Now shut up and don't speak unless spoken to. I am not in the mood to deal with your whining._ "

You're mostly agitated because you're about to touch down on Navarro and the entire reason you came was for the Mandalorian Covert.

Now, you know you're not Mandalorian material, but you've always loved and admired their culture and the characters connected to it. You're _still_ mad the Clone Wars said that Jango and Boba weren't Mandalorian. And basically everything else about that show makes you mad, too.

It seemed like the Clones were only ever humanized so you'd feel sad as you watched them die, one by one. Was awful and heartbreaking to even consider having favorites.

Easier to pick favorites in the Mandalorian, as the main character was so dynamic and interesting even though he barely spoke. And you were pretty damn sure he'd make it out alive, as he was the main character. If he somehow died in the end of the show, you were pretty sure you'd have quit Star Wars altogether.

As it is, you'd only gotten to see up to the Passenger. When Frog Lady needed an escort to that watery planet.

You'd never know the end of the story unless you made yourself a part of it.

Saving the Covert and seeing if you could even save Din from whatever fate he might have in the end…it would be worth your life.

It might seem overdramatic to anyone else, but you've spent your whole life in tragedy, heartbreak and pain. You just want someone to be happy. Anyone to get a good ending.

Even if it's not you.

Even if you never see it.

" _Descending into Navarro City, all passengers please keep your seatbelts on until we have landed and opened the doors._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment! Especially if you like the story.
> 
> If you're not sure what to say, comment on one specific aspect that you liked! Like, 'your characters are good' or 'I liked this part it was funny'.
> 
> If you wanna copy-paste my own story into your comment to comment on certain passages, that's totally cool with me, I have someone doing that already.
> 
> If you wanna communicate with emojis, that's also fine!
> 
> Extra kudos is always appreciated, but I gotta tell you guys at least one or two words is going to motivate me more than just Heart symbol, heart symbol, heart symbol, smiley face, exclamation point.
> 
> For example, 'heart symbol, so good, heart symbol' is better than the stated above emoji comment.
> 
> Basically if you really love it, add more words. If you badly want regular updates, you just gotta motivate me. It's been proven that I tend to go back to stories more often that get more love. Dunno why my brain thinks that's more worthwhile, it just does.
> 
> But every comment counts a little toward it, so even if you're shy and only wanna do emojis, that's okay. I just need a handful of very dedicated people doing word-comments for my motivation to shoot up, so it doesn't need to be everyone.


End file.
